Dagas Velus
Overview Dagas Velus, literally "Heart Star" in ancient Valth, is a star owned by Vossland. It is exactly 100 parsec (325 Light Years) From Deus Ingens. It has six planets; 3 rock planets and 3 gas, as well as 2 Dwarf planets. It has 80% the mass of the Earth's sun, and the surface is 5100 degrees celsius. It is about 3.9 billion years old. It was discovered by a Vossian mega-telescope, that captured a blue reflection from an Ingos sized planet. This was quickly discovered to support life, and they sent out FTL spaceships to explore it. It had no intelligent life aside from some animals that used tools. It consisted of only one large continent, with a few islands here and there and the poles. Taihus Taihus, Hot orb in Valth, is the first planet from the sun, at 0.3 AU. It is really hot and has a trace atmosphere, with a radius of 5,247 km. It has not been a subject for colonization, although it does contain large amounts of Iridium. It has no moons. The temperature can vary from over 600 degrees Celsius to -150. Yttreaga Yttreaga, meaning Distant Paradise in ancient Valth, is the second planet from Vossindos and the only habitable one. It has an atmospheric pressure of 0.86 of Ingos'. The atmoshpere consists of 20.1% Oxygen, 73.3% Nitrogen, and 7.6% Argon, Carbon Dioxide, Helium, Neon, Methane and Hydrogen. It has 78% water coverage on the surface. The highest point on the whole planet is only 6.5 KM tall, while the lowest point is 8 KM. it has a radius of 5,497 KM and an average surface temperature of 17 Degrees Celsius. It is 0.9 AU from Dagas. It is a very young planet, proably hence it has only 1 continent. However, this continent is slowly being stretched out, so it might look completely different in a few hundred million years. The gravitational pull is about 0.94 that of the Earth. Tremaldon Tremaldon, Desolate cloud in ancient Valth, is the third planet from Dagas. It has an atmosphere of mainly Carbon dioxide and nitrogen, and has a 1.9 times larger atmospheric pressure than the Earth. It has a gravitational pull of 1.4 times that of the earth. It has a radius of 7,007 KM and is 1.45 AU from Dagus. The average surface temperature is -26 degrees Celsius. It has some terreforming potential, but is not in interest, at least not yet. Pannetis Pannetis, meaning purple giant in Valth, is the fourth planet from Dagas Velus, and the smallest gas giant, with the densest rings. It has 13 moons and a diameter of 52 000 KM, as well as an AU of 3.9. It consists mostly of Methane and Hydrogen, with some Helium. Mydic Mydic, mighty in Valth, is the fifth planet and the largest, as well as the one with the most moons, at an amount of 37. It has very dim rings and a diameter of 140 000 kilometers. It orbits at 6.2 AU. It has large amounts of Hydrogen, Carbon Monoxide and Dioxide, as well as Helium. Vaunhus Vaunhus, outer orb in Valth, is the 6th planet and the smallest gas giant, just a few thousand kilometers smaller than Pannetis. It normally has a white-like color, defined by the large amounts of Hydrogen and Nitrogen in the clouds. It has 11 moons, a diameter of 50 000 km, and an AU of 9.4 Category:Solar System